


Hosie Dream

by bi_goddess



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mystery, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_goddess/pseuds/bi_goddess
Summary: "Hey." She pauses to smile shyly, a look of concern in her eyes. "I wanted to check on you. You seemed really upset." Hope's wide eyes hide no emotions. The girl is clearly worried about Josie.Josie tells Hope everything. About her father dying from cancer, about her sister suffering from breakdowns, and how Josie, herself, feels so lost sometimes. The girl pulls out an oddly fashioned purple guitar pick."Except for a couple pictures, this is the only thing I have to remember him by."Hope takes the pick and examines it, suddenly drawing in a gasp."Josie, this isn't just a guitar pick. It’s a key.”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Hosie Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hosie dream last week, so I've written the dream down below. It's unedited since I wanted it to be fresh from my subconscious lol.
> 
> Let me know what you think. : )

Josie (aka me) is driving to her therapy appointment. Her therapist, who is also a music teacher, works at a center for the arts, so when Josie arrives, she sees all these folks in class with her therapist. She enters the classroom. And sees......Hope. They stare at each other from across the room. Josie gets hypnotized by the other girl's deep blue eyes, as if an ocean is pulling her to the tide. Josie snaps out of it and sits in the back of the classroom, waiting for the class to be over so she can have her therapy appointment. 

Almost 20 minutes pass and the kids in the classroom are STILL not listening to Josie's therapist to pack up and leave. At this point, Josie raises her hand and asks her therapist what kind of class this even is. Everyone, even Hope, stares at Josie in shock. Apparently, the class is an extremely selective program for the performing arts, # 1 in the country. And Josie is the only one who's never heard of it. Now, Josie is extremely uncomfortable. The folks in the class go back to ignoring their teacher and chatting. Josie starts to lose her patience, already being embarrassed once, she stands up, takes a breath, and screams for all the students to leave so she can have her therapy session.

Everyone goes quiet once again. And this time, they pack up quickly and leave. Josie is left feeling like she's overreacted and shown all of them her broken side. But before Hope leaves, she gives Josie an encouraging smile and walks out of the classroom.

But before Hope leaves, she gives Josie an encouraging smile and walks out of the classroom. Josie immediately gets butterflies.

After everyone leaves, her therapist starts addressing Josie's outburst and they talk about anger and embarrassment. Josie mentions she's angry all the time. She mentions she's only got a couple photos of her dad. That he left her and Lizzie at such a young age that she could barely remember his face now. Alaric had died too soon in her life.

At this point, Josie looks out the window and she sees all the kids from her therapist's class hanging out outside. Including....Hope. Josie watches her from above. The strawberry blonde girl is laughing with her friends. Josie suddenly wishes she knew Hope better. They were friendly with each other in high school, with the occasional smile and hello. But at the end of the day, Josie admired Hope from afar. It was at this point that Hope looked up. Again, Hope and Josie stared at each other. And again, Josie looks away. She leaves the window and sits back in her chair, continuing with her therapy session. By the time it ends, the sun is setting. Her therapist is packing up to leave and for the meantime, Josie still sits in her chair, thinking about how the one time Hope heard more than a few words from her, it was full of anger. The brunette wonders if Hope will ever smile at her again.

Lost in her thoughts, Josie hears a sudden knock on the door of the classroom

It's Hope.

"Hey."

All Josie can do is whisper "Hey" back, wondering why Hope was still here. Wondering if she was dreaming. And wanting to never wake up from such a dream.

Instead, the world is real and this moment is real. Hope walks up to Josie.

"Hey." She pauses to smile shyly, a look of concern in her eyes. "I wanted to check on you. You seemed really upset." Hope's wide eyes hide no emotions. The girl is clearly worried about Josie.

Josie tells Hope everything. About her father dying from cancer, about her sister suffering from breakdowns, and how Josie, herself, feels so lost sometimes. The girl pulls out an oddly fashioned purple guitar pick. 

"Except for a couple pictures, this is the only thing I have to remember him by."

Hope takes the pick and examines it, suddenly drawing in a gasp.

"Josie, this isn't just a guitar pick. It’s a key.”

Josie freezes, her heart stopping mid-beat.

Hope hands the pick back to Josie.

“This arts center has lockers for students and alumni. The keys are usually fashioned based on what the person was musically or theatrically inclined to. It looks like your dad played guitar in a music program here.”

“Josie, maybe he left this to you, so you could one day find his locker.”

“But...I don’t even see a locker number on it. How is this possible?”

“Did your dad leave you a note or message before he passed away?”

Josie contemplates, sad memories welling up to the forefront of her mind.

“Our last visit before he died...he gave me a little note along with the guitar pick:

_ To find what you need in life, you’ve got to know what you want and go for it. _

_ To and For: Josie _

Hope pulls out a scrap of paper and asks Josie to write down her father’s last words to her. She takes a look at Josie’s handwriting and can’t help but smile. The dark-haired girl used cursive to write, something old-fashioned yet lovely, perfectly encapsulating Josie and her personality.

“I think he already gave you the number to his locker. It’s 2424.”

Hope and Josie run to locker number 2424. It’s on the second floor, where alumni lockers are kept. 

They open the locker and find Josie’s final goodbye from her dad.

[Fast Forward Five Years]

The two young women are sitting on the swing set of the performing art center’s playground. This is where Josie proposes to Hope.

With Alaric’s family wedding ring.


End file.
